


【Lucifer】什么可以解决无聊？和魔鬼打一炮不就好了（Lucifer/Pierce，小车一发完）

by KinderLionel



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinderLionel/pseuds/KinderLionel
Summary: 如果觉得无聊了，找找魔鬼就好了。
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Kudos: 7





	【Lucifer】什么可以解决无聊？和魔鬼打一炮不就好了（Lucifer/Pierce，小车一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> #开篇废话标准模式  
> #这里西泠牛排，纵身一跃又进了一个极圈。然后决定再次躺平不出去了。  
> #接第三季第十四集，就是Pierce和Amenadiel在Lux打架的那集。我看到副队那句“It's boring. I've been everywhere there is to go, tried every kind of food,sex,music,nothing surprised me anymore.”就想到Lucifer这时候肯定会挑挑眉毛说肯定没试过和魔鬼啪啪啪。  
> #所以我又开车了。  
> #设定他们已经在一起了  
> #bug请自行忽略，我爱你们  
> #ooc怪物，这篇简直ooc到我快要失去神智....爸爸轻打拜托了  
> #嘿嘿嘿，总之快乐就好

正文走下↓↓↓

“所以说，你和Amenadiel几乎把Lux 拆干净，”Lucifer觉得自己的脑子已经快不受控制，“就是因为你他妈忽然觉得无聊了？！”  
Pierce撇撇嘴，抬眼看着他算是默认。  
“Holy shit——那么多有趣的事，难道你非要找这些事情里面最无聊的干吗？！！！”魔鬼说着给自己倒了杯酒，盯着地面的一片狼藉。  
“我不觉得——你所谓的乐趣对我来说也只是无聊的老一套罢了。”Pierce说着，从Lucifer手中抓过酒杯，自顾自喝了起来，“如果你在人间活够五千年，你也会觉得一切都很无聊——我走遍了世界，尝过了所有的食物，性爱，音乐......已经没有什么能让我惊讶了。”  
“那可不一定。”

Pierce总算切身体会到了“祸从口出”这句话到底说的有多对。  
在他还没有反应过来的时候，Lucifer就把他按在吧台上亲了起来。他一点儿也不怕撞击或者玻璃碎片会不会伤到副队——这算是永生对于Pierce来说唯一不坏的作用。而且在副队后腰撞到吧台的那一刻，Lucifer明显感觉到Pierce兴奋了起来。  
接下来肯定会很有趣。

他们的亲吻像极了一对异地分居久未见面的恋人，在见面的一刹那就失去了控制。嘴唇相互吮吸，舌尖有意无意刮过唇珠，又或者带着目的性的舔舐——Lucifer的亲吻技术很好，但Pierce也不相上下——这让他们的亲吻看起来像极了一场要分个高下的比赛。

“既然尝试过所有的性爱，那你应该不介意video porn吧，副队？”将Pierce的T恤远远扔到一边，Lucifer突然冒出了这么一句。  
“我以为魔鬼不需要在性爱中用porn助兴。”Pierce挑挑眉，“看来我一直高估你了，Lucifer。”  
“No——亲爱的，我是说——”魔鬼笑了笑，一把扯下了副队的裤子，“我可没打算看，虽然那也很有趣——”他用Pierce裤腰上挂着的手铐箍住了他的手腕，“我在这架了几台相机，或许开了直播，亲爱的，是时候表现一下你要怎么征服魔鬼了。”  
Pierce没有接话，但从咬了咬下唇的细微动作Lucifer知道——这让.他有点迫不及待。  
这样的认知搅动着魔鬼的神经。他又一次亲上Pierce的唇，一只手从下颌顺着硬朗结实的肌肉线条抚摸到胯部，手指勾起内裤边拉开，然后坏心眼的松了手——弹力极好的裤腰打在结实肉体上“啪”的声音让Lucifer嘴角不自觉的勾起了一个弧度。  
另一只手果断抓揉着臀肉，然后在副队分神的片刻狠狠地扇了一下。当然，这让他的下唇遭受了Pierce牙齿一记问候。  
“Ouch!”Lucifer离了他的唇，擦擦自己被咬疼的一块，却仍旧笑吟吟的看着他，“Marky—Marc—，你找到今天的第一个相机了！”  
“实际上是两个。”副队的视线越过Lucifer的肩膀看向墙角，然后抬起头看了看屋子中间的吊灯。  
“Bingo ！你忽然让我出乎意料了！”魔鬼眨眨眼，表情无辜的仿佛什么都和他无关一样。  
Pierce知道他接下来一定会说出来些“Lucifer Word”了。  
“所以猜猜看屋子里还剩下多少个，Marcus？给个提示，范围可不包含1-9这几个无聊的数字。”

等等？？？  
What the fuck？？？  
Pierce觉得自己不太冷静。

“3，2，1——答题时间结束——你惊讶了！这对咱们来说是个不错的开始不是吗？这说明我们还有不少时间认识咱们的相机伙伴。”魔鬼说着拍了拍副队的屁股，示意他转过身去。

Lucifer对待性爱一向是完美主义者，在他之前所有的交往过程中，他通常都会用“极具创意”的前戏惹得对方欲火焚身——但和Pierce就直接了很多，他们的前戏少得可怜，通常只是简单的亲吻抚摸，故事就进入了正题。  
但这次不太一样。  
当Pierce转过身，褪下内裤，赤裸的抵着吧台等着Lucifer操他时，冰凉的液体忽然让他一个激灵。  
酒精的气味让他知道Lucifer大概是又有了什么“好点子”，说真的，Pierce偶尔还蛮期待这样的小把戏。  
接着一只作乱的手顺着股缝停在了后穴的位置，一只手指轻轻戳刺着张合的小孔，在孔洞张开的瞬间在边缘挖弄一下然后围绕着孔洞周围轻轻打圈。来回几次后一根手指不紧不慢的探进了穴口，引得Pierce溢出一丝低吟。  
“很高兴你喜欢这个。”他听到Lucifer在他背后这么说。  
手指快速抽插了几下后换成了Lucifer那尺寸傲人的阴茎。  
魔鬼完全不留情面的一捅到底，一边捏弄着Pierce前胸微微挺立的乳粒，一边缓缓在他身后挺动起来。  
“嘿，亲爱的，抬头看看酒柜上那个亮着的小红点，别吝惜你的叫声。”  
“What the......Lucifer！”扭过头，副队正准备骂一句，却被魔鬼的举措惊得说不出话。  
Lucifer正拿着他的手机，一边操他一边录着视频，在听到Pierce骂人之后打着趣:“我喜欢这个骂人的词——不是该死的地狱，也不是倒霉的消音词。”说着又是一次极深的顶弄，硬生生逼得Pierce发出了一声高昂的呻吟。  
他褪了出来，拍了拍副队肉感的屁股，将他转了个身之后托着他的屁股让他半仰着坐在吧台上，又一次进入了他，并在抽插的同时将他抱了起来。手铐不知道什么时候松开了，挂在一个手腕上晃荡着。失重让Pierce搂住了Lucifer，也让阴茎顶的更深。  
每碾过敏感地带Pierce都抑制不住发出几声喘息，然后将整张脸埋在魔鬼的颈窝，并且似乎觉得Lucifer不会发现似得蹭几下。  
Lucifer显然发现了，但他并没有做出什么反应，而是把副队抱到了沙发上，将他两条腿都架在肩膀上，一边撸动着爱人的阴茎一边发狠的操弄着他。  
然后Pierce发现了沙发边的柜子上有个一闪一闪的红点。

“Nice,lieutenant!现在我们有六个了——”Lucifer又一次把人抱了起来。  
Pierce已经经过了一次高潮，但魔鬼就像是个特大号充饱了电的按摩棒一样，不知疲倦的将永生之人折腾的毫无气力。  
“所以——看，Marky Marc，床头柜上面有一个，跟我们的小伙伴打个招呼怎么样？”  
“我应该说hi吗？还是应该对着镜头揍你一拳.....呃唔.....”Pierce翻了个白眼，然后被Lucifer一个深顶操得压根说不出话。  
在被抵在卧室落地窗前操的时候，Pierce发现了窗户外的小相机，他不由得惊讶于自己居然还有脑子注意到这些细节。但随即他又被Lucifer该死的big dick 顶没了理智。

鬼知道过了多久，大概是Pierce自己又高潮了一次之后，Lucifer才终于在他体内释放出来——直到触碰到床，Pierce才知道自己身体达到了一个怎样的极限。他的嗓子哑的几乎说不出话，他的腰也酸的不行，手腕上被手铐磨得破了皮，脖子上还不知道Lucifer留了多少印子。  
而且他困得窒息。  
“Lieutenant，不给我的辛勤劳动一个中肯的评价吗？”  
“滚。”Pierce哑着嗓子拒绝了他。  
“好吧，我就当你是害羞了。需要我抱着你睡一会儿吗，亲爱的？”  
“不需要。”更低的一声否定。  
“我就当你同意了，Marc——在我们做卧底的时候你可没这么害羞。”Pierce感觉到自己身后那边的床陷了下去，接着一只有点儿凉的手搂住了他的腰，将他整个人拉进了怀里。  
Lucifer•理解能力缺失•选择性听力不佳•Morningstar真是把他的毛病演绎到极致了。  
但Pierce现在完全没有心情注意这些，只要他能好好睡一觉，随便地狱之主干什么吧。  
然后他忽然想起来，Lucifer的那句“开了直播”。  
Damn Lucifer。

-Fin-

后记  
你说直播？  
Lucifer笑了笑，没有说话。  
别指望一个花了几天才搞懂手机的使用方法的人用十几台相机无线联网做直播了。不可能的。  
那些视频资源，估计躺在Lucifer哪个移动硬盘里面，等到哪天心血来潮再拿出来给Pierce看也说不定。


End file.
